Almost Drowning
by SailorMunn
Summary: Malachite finds a drowning sailor during her stay at the bottom of the ocean. Something she never expected happens! Note: this story has an OC in it! If you don't like that, stay away. This is my FIRST fanfiction. I'm pretty sure it's awful. And it might turn into smut at some point. I'm nowhere near caught up with the show. Any constructive comments are appreciated! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Malachite was furious. The two gems comprising her were not happy at all. Jasper desperately wanted to break free from her undersea chains and rise to the surface to cause havoc, but Lapis insisted on keeping them locked up to protect Steven and his friends. To top it off, both of them were angry. As one, it wasn't going exceptionally well. Malachite had been on the ocean floor for weeks now, with nothing but time to think. Or brood. A bad storm raged at the surface, near hurricane strength, but Malachite took little notice. She got restless and stretched out, letting herself roll onto her back in the sand and glance up at the waves crashing above her, she noticed something. What did the humans call it? A 'boat?' That was it, a boat. It seemed to be fairing quite well in the storm until it pulled a wild maneuver. Malachite saw a small splash in the sea above her as the sailboat's single crewman was tossed over the side by a large wave. His lifeline parted close to the boat and he made a frantic grab for the trip line he had trailed astern, but he couldn't quite make it.

Malachite was curious now. She had never really observed human behavior, but for such small and weak creatures, it seemed insane to be out on a boat of that size in weather that severe. As the boat sailed on, under self-steering, Malachite watched the lone sailor trying to stay afloat, hopelessly watching his craft glide away from him. Eventually, about a hundred yards directly above her, the sailor gave in to the storm and let the waves push him under.

Malachite had forgotten that humans can't breath underwater until she saw the sailor take a breath of of seawater into his lungs and wretch, his eyes going wide and his body contorting for a moment before becoming still. At this point, he was only a few yards above Malachite. She gasped and reached up, grabbing him in her hand and forming a bubble of air around him. Showing an odd level of compassion, Malachite began panicking when her rescue wasn't waking up.

"A-ah! Wh-what do we do, what do I do?!"

After a moment of arguing with herself, Malachite reached a finger into the air bubble and gave him a tap on the chest. This did break a few ribs, but to her surprise, it forced the water back out of his lungs and he rolled over in the bubble, coughing and wheezing for several minutes. Eventually, he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He saw where he was and who was holding him.

"Ah! H-h-h-hey now, wh-who, what?..."

"Uh, h-hi, I'm Malachite...you fell off your, uh...'boat' and I put you in a bubble..."

She didn't really know what to say at this point. Neither did he.

"E-eheh...I'm Munn...Andy Munn...o-or Sailor Munn, whichever is...easiest..."

He looked her up and down and gulped, really not knowing her full intentions.

"Who-what? Who are you?"

"I'm...a fusion between two gems...I don't think you'd understand."

Munn reclined against the wall of the bubble he was in, one arm around his wiast.

"I-I guess that explanation might be a bit much for me at the moment...um, I don't mean to be rude, and I do really appreciate you saving me, but did you happen to, uh, notice which way my boat went?"

"A-ah, right, it went that way!"

Malachite pointed in the boat's direction, though now far out of sight. "I...we can see if we can find it if you want." Munn laughed a little.

"I'd much appreciate it, ma'am.

His hat had been tethered to his coat by a lanyard, so he found it and placed it back on his head, a traditional 1800's navy hat. Malachite grinned a little to see him dump a hat-full of water over himself while putting it back on.

"Haha! Nice one, twerp."

She had already started walking the seafloor in the direction of Munn's boat.

"I swear that self-steerer I put on there is so darn good, that boat'd sail herself to England without me! I hope a wind shift trips her up in time..."

Malachite liked hearing him talk. It was the first voice she had heard in weeks. And an overly friendly one at that. Both parts of Malachite were starting to warm up to him, though they couldn't quite understand why, or what this strange new feeling was.

"So...where did you come from? Why were you out in that storm by yourself in a little boat? It's crazy! And...kinda brave?..."

Malachite blushed, realizing what she had just said, but Munn did a better job of covering his own.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a...nautical vagrant. I live on that boat and I just sail around the world, waiting for nice things to happen! Most of the time they do. Sometimes, you get a storm or an unexpected reef. Or sometimes you almost starve to death because the wind died, you ran out of food, the fish weren't biting, and you're an idiot... But mostly good things!"

Malachite raised an eyebrow, questioning how much intelligence this human actually had. He reminded her of Greg, only...tiny. This guy couldn't have been more that five feet tall and thin as a rail. She did like his big sideburns, though, and the lightly unshaven look of the rest of his face. A bit more attractive than Greg's unkempt beard. Wait. What was she saying?! There is now way she could be feeling human emotions for this...twerp...

After regaling Munn with the long story of who she was, where she came from, and how she came to be, Malachite found it nice to open up to someone. She wasn't even really conscious of her two individual parts anymore. Both Jasper and Lapis liked Munn. Lapis like his adventurous nature and sense of humor and Jasper...just thought he was cute. She didn't know why, but she just thought he was cute.

After several hours, Malachite's superior vision spotted Munn's boat on the surface, not far off, having finally luffed up in a wind shift. The storm was passed.

"Hey Munn, there's your...boat..."

She trailed off with disappointment in her voice, knowing she'd be alone again.

"H-hey now..."

Munn could tell how she felt and he felt the same way. Malachite was huge and strong and smart and...what was the word he was looking for...hot. Really pretty hot.

"I-I wish I could fit you on my boat...but I think I'm just dreaming now..."

Malachite's eyes widened. Maybe...maybe she could-it was worth a try.

"Listen, twerp...I'm not sure if this will work, but if I made myself smaller...would you really want me around?"

Munn's face lit up "You can do that? Y-yes! Yes, I would! It would be my honor..."

He took his hat off and bowed to her, blushing as a glob of seaweed fell out of his shirt collar and then wincing when he got halfway down, forgetting his ribs. Malachite laughed and almost squished him in her hand accidentally.

"O-okay, let's see..."

Her gems glowed brightly and as she shrank, the bubble around Munn burst and he took her hand, holding his breath till she was finished. When the light faded, Malachite was only about 7 feet tall, floating in the water next to Munn, who pointed upwards, his breath about run out.

"Ah! Oh, okay!"

She gripped his hand and floated them quickly up to the surface, where Munn finally grabbed the trip line from his boat, pulling them up the stern. After folding down the ladder, Malachite climbed aboard, lifting him up with her. Panting a little, Munn put his hand on one of hers. She grinned and leaned over pulling him into a hug and gently kissing his mouth, something Lapis and Jasper had only seen humans do a few times. Munn turned bright red and rested his hand on her hip, returning the kiss.

"I've never really done that before...is that the right thing to do when you feel different about someone?" Malachite was losing her confidence now and fidgeting a little. Munn nodded and took her hand.

"Yes, I think it is." He leaned in and kissed her again, a little harder this time. Malachite still didn't quite know what she was doing, so she reluctantly pushed him away a little.

"O-okay, don't get too excited, twerp. You have to show me how this 'boat' thing works! She tried to look annoyed, but it wasn't working too well. Munn nodded and began to explain how everything worked. The halyards raised the sails, the sheets trimmed them in, there were three of each and more of everything else. He had lost her when she got a warm feeling in her stomach from listening to his voice. About two sentences in.

"Th-this is an unreasonably complicated way to travel this silly planet! And you can't even take it on land or-" She saw a look on his face as if every last bit of pride had just drained out of him all at once. To him, this was all he had. This was all he knew how to do. She choked back a gasp at herself, afraid she had just ruined whatever...feelings this human had for her.

"O-oh no, Munn, please, I didn't mean-" She put her arms around him and squeezed a little too hard, earning a small yelp from him. She clearly wasn't good at this and loosened her grip, getting really nervous now. Lapis and Jasper argued internally over how to fix this, but they only came up with one idea. Malachite gently lifted Munn to her height by his shoulders and kissed him again. He gladly returned it, stroking her strong arm with his hand, realizing that a sailboat must seem incredibly silly to a superior space rock.

"I'm sorry, you little twerp. I like you a lot..."

Munn took her hand as she put him back down on the cockpit bench beside her. Malachite gripped it gently and looked around, now admiring the boat, but observing the setting sun.

"What do we do when it gets dark?"

"Well, I usually slap on the self-steering again and go down below to sleep through the night. I have a radar reflector that lets other boats see where I am in the dark. My spare bunk would never fit you, so I'm giving you my stateroom. The bed's nice and big!"

Malachite had actually grown fond of sleeping, as she had plenty of time for it on the ocean floor. She nodded and followed him down into the cabin, which provided standing headroom for Munn, but not so much for her. She perched on a bench, her legs folded under her while Munn made his bed(which he never usually did). After switching on a light in his cabin, he directed her in.

"This is as comfortable as I can offer, I'm afraid..."

Her eyes widened as she climber into the nice cushy bed, on which Munn had put three fancy blankets, and a ton of pillows.

"W-wow, you outdid yourself, twerp, no one's ever set me up with anything that feels this nice."

Munn blushed again and touched the brim of his hat to her before turning and setting up the spare bunk for himself in the dinette.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need!"

Munn stretched out on the little bunk, with no blanket or pillow, having given them all to her. Malachite pawed around the bed for a minute before settling down and curling up in the middle, pretty much taking up the entire space. But there was something missing. Even with the blankets, she was still a little cold.

"H-hey twerp! Would you mind, uh...not sleeping out there?..." She bit her lip. "It's, uh...a little cold in here..." Munn stepped into her room wondering what she meant, when she gently pulled him up onto the bed and wrapped her four upper arms around him, pulling him in close.

"I-if this is okay-I mean I was a little cold and I really like you-but you don't have to if you don't want to-but..."

Lapis and Jasper were arguing furiously again. Isn't this what humans like to do? It was called 'cuddling,' she'd seen people do it all the time! What if he didn't like it, what if he didn't like her, what if?- Her internal argument was cut off by a deep kiss and Munn's arms wrapping around her 'upper' waist.

"This is perfect. You're perfect." He smiled as he gazed up into her eyes. Malachite was amazed at how much more she seemed to like him each second. He was also incredibly warm, but she noticed his shirt was still damp from earlier. She let her comfort and curiosity get the better of her and she began tugging it off.

"H-hey now!" Munn blushed furiously, as he was self-conscious about his apparent lack of muscle.

"Quit squirming, twerp, it's still wet, we'll be warmer without it."

He let her take it off and tried to discreetly cover his stomach with his arms. It didn't work, and Malachite still saw the horrendous bruises all over him from the thump she had given him to get the water out of his lungs.

"A-ah, I did that, didn't I?...Nnng, dammit, I'm sorry!" She tried to hide her face a little as she traced over them lightly with her fingers, feeling pretty awful that she'd had to injure him on their first meeting. Munn refused to let her feel bad for long. Taking her hand and tracing his over her cheek, he kissed her again.

"You know you saved me, right? Eheh..."

Malachite still felt bad, but she brightened at his touch and started to feel much warmer. Realizing her own top was a little wet, she reached around her back to unclip it and tossed it onto a shelf next to the bed. Munn wiped blood from his nose and felt a little warmer. Malachite noticed and immediately remembered there was a reason humans wore clothes. She let out an 'eep' and blushed again, pulling a blanket up to cover herself.

"S-sorry...I forgot...I'm still not used to human behavior, this is very difficult..."

Munn finished wiping his nose bleed and stammered. "I-I don't mind, believe me!" Malachite laughed and pulled him closer.

"Mmm, you're so waaarm...where were you the whole time I was at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Almost drowning. Hehe."

Malachite rested her head on top of his and finally let herself drift off to sleep, as did Munn after glancing up at the compass in the ceiling to make sure they were still on the right heading.


	2. Chapter 2

Malachite awoke to find that she had entangled herself even further with Munn during the night. She could still feel his warmth and hear his gentle snoring, so she knew he was alive and she hadn't squished him to death in her sleep. That would have been...very bad. Munn still had his head nuzzled into her neck and she smiled, wondering if this feeling was like some kind of fusion for humans. She and Munn weren't combined in form, but she felt closer to him in spirit than she had ever felt with anyone before.

Lapis had all but forgotten her desire to escape from Earth and Jasper hadn't thought about her previous mission since they had rescued Munn. Both of them liked it that way. It was freeing and no one had ever cared about either of them like this. This was amazing... _he_ was amazing. Munn still seemed entirely passed out, so Malachite let her mind wander. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the purpose of this 'boat.' She looked around the cabin, which could be almost entirely be viewed from the forward sleeping quarters. It wasn't particularly neat like the ships she was used to. There was clothing and implements strapped or tied to every surface. Things were hanging from walls in baskets and hammocks and...food dangling from the ceiling?

Humans were still mainly a mystery to her. Jasper knew nothing of them and Lapis had seen many things during her years trapped in the mirror, but she never really knew what they meant. Malachite did notice an interesting object hanging by a single strap on a hook on the wall right next to the bunk. It didn't look like anything else she had ever seen on Earth before. She would ask him about it when he woke up. _If_ he woke up. He had slept for many hours now. But she supposed drowning would be very draining for a human.

Eventually, he slowly opened his eyes. "Nnng..." She put her nose to his and grinned.

"Good morning, twerp..." He smiled sweetly and kissed her, sitting up, still in her arms.

"Morning, sweetness. Hehe." He pressed himself against her and hugged her a little tighter, kissing her again. Malachite giggled. "You really like that, don't you?"

Munn smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do! But only with you."

Malachite was trying to think of the thing she wanted to say. Lapis had heard humans use the words girlfriend and boyfriend to describe two people together who seemed to be acting like they were.

"Munn...a-am I your...'girlfriend?'"

Munn's eyes grew wide and he didn't quite know what to say. "D-do you want to be?"

"What does it mean?"

He tried to think of how to explain love to this alien gem fusion. "Well, if you were my girlfriend, I would be your boyfriend, and that would mean that we're in a relationship. Which means we...love each other."

Malachite had heard that word before. She had heard many humans say it. "Wh-what's love?"

"Love is a feeling two people share...it's when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. When you look at that person and just want to hug them and kiss them and...eheh. I'll explain the other bits later. But you want to do everything with them. You want to eat, sleep, sail, and sing with them! Forever!"

Malachite tried to take it all in. She noticed the hopeful look on his face that he was attempting to hide. She realized that she had the same look. Malachite took his hand. "Yes. I'm your girlfriend." She flung her arms around him, knocking him back down onto the bed and kissed him hard, trailing her hands over his chest and stomach. She was feeling something different now. She wanted...more of him. But she didn't know how. When Jasper and Lapis had taken their humanoid forms, they each had generated basic human reproductive organs, but they never knew the feelings associated with them. Was this what she was feeling.

"H-hey, twerp... how do we, uh..."

Malachite trailed a hand down over Munn's pants, feeling something hard there. He moaned as she gently put pressure on it with her hand. Munn was amazed she wanted to do this.

"H-here..." He turned very red as he undid the top button of his trousers. Malachite was getting more curious by the second.

"Wait. Let me do it, twerp, you're taking too long." She grinned as she nervously undid the rest of the buttons and slid her hand inside.

"A-ah! M-m-malachite!"

She got a little scared. "Munn, did I do something wrong?!"

"N-no, that just feels really good...heh..." He was already gripping the sheets. Malachite really wanted to see it now. She slid his pants down a little and gently pulled it out. Munn turned bright red. He had been looking forward to this, but not, at the same time.

"W-wow..." Malachite giggled. She could tell by the mortified look on his face that this was small by most human standards. Munn was getting more and more uncomfortable, reaching to pull his pants back up now. Malachite stopped him.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-ugh...It doesn't matter, I want to do this."

She moved his hand and kissed him again, pinning his arms to the bed as she slid down, trailing her tongue over his stomach till she got down to his erection. Lapis had heard of this. What was it called? Well, she was trying it. She slowly caressed his shaft with her tongue before slipping it into his foreskin and swirling it around, slurping up his precum with a gentle moan. Munn gasped and panted, stroking her soft white hair as she continued. Malachite pushed back his foreskin and wrapped her tongue around the head, moving up and down, gazing up at him.

"O-oh, Malachite..." He was amazed she hadn't rejected him yet, and he was barely able to control himself. He realized he was getting close, so he gently lifted her head away from his erection and kissed her as he rolled her onto her side, trailing a hand down between her two front legs.

"Munn! W-waah.." Malachite was taken by surprise as another new feeling swept over her. "M-munn, what is this?!" Munn slid a finger into her and she let out a noise that sounded like a moan and a squeak combined. He grinned and kissed her cheek as he continued.

Malachite tried to regain control of the situation, but Munn wasn't having that just yet. He let his free hand go wherever she seemed to want it. She was drooling on his chest now as panted heavily. Munn slid down the bed so his head was between her legs and smiled up at her.

"M-munn, what are you-AH!" She was cut off by his tongue slipping inside of her. After a few minutes of this, Malachite gripped the blanket and screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed for the first time. Munn kissed his way back up to her lips and put his arms around her waist as she quivered and held onto him tightly. "J-just give me a second, t-twerp..." Munn laughed and stroked her hair out of her face. "Whatever you say...Mala-CUTE..." She gave him a look and he wasn't sure whether she was about to kill him or not. But Malachite just giggled and kissed him. "Don't call me that again unless you want your ribs to _leave_ your body next time."

"Whatever you say, Malacute."

"Oh, you're going to pay for that now..."

She grinned and scrambled over him, pinning him to the bed again. "I didn't get to see what happens to you..." Malachite lowered herself onto Munn's still throbbing erection. He let out a soft yelp as her walls tightened around him and she exhaled quietly. Munn thrusted into her and she made a cooing noise, bending over to nibble his ear as he went a little faster. There was no way he could last long like this. In five minutes, Munn moaned Malachite's name as he exploded inside her.

She could feel warmth spreading through her and instinctively chomped onto his shoulder as he came. Munn squirmed under her, panting heavily and looking into her eyes. "I-I love you..."

Malachite smiled. She had a feeling she would get to hear that a lot more often now. "I love you too, twerp. Did I do it right?..."

"Y-you did it more than right...wow...b-but you can let me go now. Eheh..."

Malachite blushed and let go of his wrists, flopping down on her side and just pulling him close to her.

"You're adorable...no one like you exists on homeworld. And I'm never going back. I'm going to stay here on this boat with you forever..." She kissed him hard, but as she was pulling away, she noticed the blood running down from his shoulder. She almost cried. "Munn, I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep hurting you..." Munn grabbed a shirt from a hook on the wall and put it over his shoulder.

"Malachite, it's fine! It...was actually really hot..." He turned red as he looked at her with a shy expression. "Besides, there wasn't a lot of blood up North to lose at the time. Hehe..."

She rolled her eyes. "From what I saw, I think there was still plenty left up here."

"H-heeey, that's mean. You still said you loved me afterwards, so it can't matter too much..."

Malachite giggled and stroked his chest. "It doesn't matter to me at all. But I'm still going to make fun of you for it..."

Munn huffed and tried to squirm away from her, playfully, but she just tightened her grip. He looked up at her.

"You know, I'm going to have to do stuff eventually. This boat can't sail herself forever, I still have some duties to attend to!"

"I guess that's understandable. Even gem ships can't go forever on their own. But you can't do stuff until you tell me what _that_ is. I wanted to ask you earlier, but you were still asleep." She pointed to the strange looking box hanging from the wall she had noticed that morning.

"Oooh, that's my accordion!"

"Your...what?..."

Munn laughed and grabbed it off the wall, pulling a blanket over his lap and putting it there. "It makes music...if you play it right." Malachite looked confused.

"Sooo...music."

Munn smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "I can't promise this will be great, but..."

Munn leapt into a rough rendition of an old sea chantey, a sailor so in love with a girl that he vows he will never be without her, no matter how far out at sea he really is. Grinding, wet-tuned tones poured out of his little button accordion, and he made brief eye contact as he smoothly put her name into the song in place of the name that was originally there over a hundred years ago. Malachite felt her chest tighten and the rest of her body relax as she gazed at him, blatantly swooning at this point.

Munn finished the song and gently hung the accordion back on its hook. "So, that's sailor's music...I know it wasn't good, but I don't play for other people that often, and-" Malachite scooped him into her many arms and pressed her lips against his in a long, sweet kiss. After a minute, she pulled away just enough to whisper, "I love you, twerp."


End file.
